Bucin Kakak Ganteng
by milkycreamy
Summary: Digrepe cowok di dalem bus? Pengen nampol tapi yang nggrepe ganteng. Yaudah nikmatin aja. [VKOOK/TAEKOOK]
1. Chapter 1

_**Taekook Fanfiction**_

 _ **Taehyung x Jungkook**_

 _ **bahasa non baku!**_

 **01\. Pulang Sekolah**

* * *

Jungkook kesel. Abang nya bilang gak bisa jemput dia pulang sekolah, malah disuruh naik bus. Katanya sih biar gak manja masa tiap pulang minta jemput terus kan si Abang juga capek. - _padahal mah Abang nya Jungkook kerjaan nya molor terus di rumah_

Dengan mood yang super kacau Jungkook nungguin bus di halte. Emang dasarnya Jungkook itu orang yang gak sabaran, baru 5 menit nunggu udah _misuh misuh_ gak jelas; berasa kek udah nunggu 5 tahun.

"Eh lo tau gak hari ini mood gue amblas. Tadi pagi telat karna gue bangun kesiangan, terus dihukum suruh bersih bersih lapangan, sekarang gue pulang harus naik bus. Lo kan tau jam segini jam nya orang pada pulang sekolah! Pasti bakal sesek empet empet an di dalem bus. _Hih_ awas aja pokoknya sampe rumah gue bakal laporin Bang Yoongi ke mama!"

Jungkook ngomong sama siapa? Ya ngomong sama diri sendiri lah kan dia jomblo.

Kim Mingyu, temen sekelas Jungkook yang juga lagi nunggu bus, jalan pelan ke ujung halte pura-pura gak tau kalo ada temen nya yang lagi ngomong sendiri kaya orang gila kesurupan. Gimana gak kaya kesurupan _wong_ Jungkook ngomong nya sambil menggebu - gebu.

Akhirnya bus yang ditunggu datang juga. _Tuh_ kan bener kata Jungkook, jam segini memang waktu nya anak anak pulang sekolah yang bikin bus empet empet an.  
Mau gak mau Jungkook naik bus yang berenti di depan nya, karna buru-buru udah pengen pulang; bodo amat sama manusia manusia di dalam bus.

Jungkook sengaja jalan kebelakang, berdiri pegangan tiang di sebelah kanannya. _Space_ kosong dan persis di bawah AC. Mantul sangat.

Baru beberapa menit bus jalan Jungkook ngerasa ada yang ngelus pahanya. Ngerasa risih Jungkook nge geserin badan nya. ' _Enak aja main elus emang gue kucing persia,_ ' batin nya.

Lagi enak dengerin lagu Joshua - Diobok obok tiba-tiba Jungkook ngerasa ada yang ngelus pantatnya abis itu di remes. Jungkook melotot, ' _Anjing! gue di cabulin!'_  
Jungkook masih diem, gak mau bikin keributan di dalem bus. Yang bisa dilakuin Jungkook cuma sabar dan nge geserin badan nya lagi.

Jungkook kaget; _lagi_. Ada tangan yang ngelingkarin pinggang nya sambil ngelus adik kecil nya di bawah sana. Gak cuma disitu, orang dibelakang Jungkook mulai berani gesekin batang nya ke pantat Jungkook. Meskipun rasa nya enak tapi Jungkook ngerasa ini pelecehan seksual, ' _Bangsat, pokok nya gue bakal teriak sekarang!'_

Baru buka mulut, tiba-tiba bus ngerem mendadak ngebuat tangan yang lagi ngelus adik kecil Jungkook jadi ngeremes kuat dan batang yang cuma ngegesek jadi nyodok; " _AAAAANGHHH_ ," Jungkook reflek nutup mulut nya, bisa-bisanya kelepasan desahan laknatnya. Sedangkan pelaku utama? cuma cekikikan di belakang.

' _Bajingan_ _bangsat, kesabaran gue udah diluar batas, Anjing! berani macem macem sama Jeon Jungkook ternyata,'_ Tarik nafas, buang, balik badan-

"HEH MAKSUD LO A-"

' _Anjir ganteng'_

 _"_ Lo yang grepe gue daritadi?," Jungkook langsung nurunin nada suaranya

"Iya. Ada masalah?"

"Hm, gak kok," Jungkook balik badan.  
' _Njir ngimpi apa gue semalem digrepe orang ganteng'_

Bego kan? Emang. Kelamaan nge jomblo jadi gitu. Haus belaian

Pandangan Kim Taehyung - _pelaku pelecehan seksual di dalam bus_ ; gak bisa jauh-jauh dari bokong padet Jungkook. Di remes lagi padatan itu, bibir nya mulai nyiumin tengkuk Jungkook yang kemudian bikin Jungkook merem sambil gigit bibirnya sendiri. Kalo kelepasan desah lagi kan bahaya.

Bibir Taehyung mulai nakal, digigit lah telinga Jungkook lalu dijilat pelan. Jungkook mulai gemeteran, keliatan dari pegangan nya di tiang makin kenceng. Dalam hati Jungkook ngucap, ' _Dasar setan, kapan sampai rumah, untung ganteng'_ berulang kali.

Taehyung ngebuka kancing baju paling bawah Jungkook, masukin tangan nya lalu mulai ngelus perut ratanya, jarinya naik ke atas nyari bulatan kecil di dada Jungkook. Taehyung jilat bibir nya sendiri setelah nemuin pentilJungkook yang udah keras, dipilin lalu di teken.

"Nghh"

Kim Taehyung ngerasa menang denger orang di depan nya desah.

"Mau lanjut di tempat gue gak?," bisik Taehyung

* * *

 _ **milkycrtae**_


	2. Chapter 2 : Skidipapap

**02\. Skidipapap?**

 _ **Taehyung x Jungkook Fanfiction**_

* * *

"I-ini kos-kos an?"

"Iya, gue ngekos. Ayo masuk"

Taehyung buka pagar besi hitam; masuk jalan ke kamar nya. Tempat kos khusus laki, cuma ada 8 kamar jadi yang ngekos disana berasa kek saudara sendiri.

" _Wih_ , siapa lagi _tuh?,"_ Jimin; temen sekos beda kamar sekaligus sobat setia Taehyung lagi main gitar di depan pintu kamar kos nya.

"Anak baru. Lo mau?"

"Boleh dah. Montok gitu pasti kane."

"Sip. Ntar abis gue."

Jungkook yang denger obrolan dua orang laki di depan nya ngerasa keputusan nya salah udah ngeiyain tawaran kakak ganteng yang di dalam bus tadi ngelakuin pelecehan seksual padanya.

"Ehm.. kak, aku pulang aja ya?," Jungkook tanya pelan-pelan sambil remes ujung seragamnya. Nyalinya jadi ciut waktu tau ini kos-kos an cowok, mana Jungkook pikir semua orang di kos ini pasti isinya orang mesum kaya Taehyung sama temennya tadi. Kalau dia nanti di gangbang kan jadi enak _\- eh maksudnya bahaya_

"Ngapa? Bukannya lo tadi mau lanjutin ke kos gue?"

"I-iya.. tapi-"

 _ **KLEK**_

Telat udah. Pintu kamar kos Taehyung udah kebuka. Jungkook ragu mau masuk atau kabur aja lari sekenceng-kencengnya dari sana.

"Kenapa malah merem? Mau dicium diluar?"

Jungkook kaget tiba-tiba tangan nya ditarik masuk sama yang punya kamar. Jantungnya makin deg deg an. Apa iya nanti dia pulang ke rumah udah gak perawan lagi - _maksudnya perjaka lagi_

Taehyung lempar tas punggung nya asal lalu buka satu persatu kancing baju nya bikin Jungkook nelen ludah.

' _Mamaaa maafin Jungkook ma_ ,' batin Jungkook

"K-kak... A-anu kak," Taehyung remat jari Jungkook pelan

"Santai gak usah tegang. Gue main nya bisa pelan kok."

"A-aku takut. Belum pernah gituan kak," Jungkook nundukin kepalanya, dia gak berani natap Taehyung. Malu. Tadi di bus sok iye diajakin gituan mau, sekarang giliran cuma modal tiduran sama desah aja langsung ciut nyalinya.

Taehyung tega gak tega sebenernya ngeliat Jungkook kaya gini. Kalau diliat Taehyung, kayanya Jungkook anak baik-baik. Taehyung ngelus rambut Jungkook tiba-tiba. ' _Alus_ ; _batinnya_ '

Dilanjut elus pipi Jungkook yang rada gembil tapi mulus. ' _Lucu juga_ ; batin Taehyung'. Jungkook ngedongak natap mata Taehyung. Dari tadi jantung nya gak berenti deg deg an. Apalagi kalau saling tatap begini, kaki Jungkook rasanya udah lemes walau cuma ditatap doang gimana kalau udah diapa-apain.

Mata Taehyung pindah fokus ke bibir merah yang sedikit terbuka. Diciumnya bibir Jungkook pelan sambil dihisap sesekali. ' _Manis_ '

Apa kabar Jungkook?

 **Shock**

Mata bulatnya makin bulat ngeliat Taehyung nyium bibirnya. Bibirnya kelu gabisa digerakin, tenggorokan nya kering gabisa ngucap sepatah duapatah kata.

"Nama lo siapa?"

Jungkook yang baru sadar dari shock nya gagap nanggepin pertanyaan Taehyung, "E-eh? K-kakak ngomong apa tadi?"

Taehyung buang napas lalu tiduran di kasurnya, "Nama lo siapa?"

"J-Jungkook kak. Namaku Jeon Jungkook"

"Nama lo manis. Kaya orangnya. Gue Kim Taehyung," Pipi Jungkook merah denger gombalan yang dilontarin Taehyung.

"Sini," Taehyung nepuk bagian samping kasurnya biar Jungkook bisa ikutan tidur.

"Tenang aja gue gak ngapa-ngapain lo kok. Masa gue tiduran lo berdiri aja disitu. Dikira gue guru bk lagi nyetrap anak orang apa."

"Dibawah aja kak"

"Iya posisi lo kan dibawah. Gue yang atas. Emang lo berani masukin pen-"

"K-KAKAK!"

Taehyung kaget karna Jungkook tiba-tiba teriak gitu, "Lo kenapa?"

"M-mak-sud aku bukan itu. Kita duduk dibawah aja daripada tiduran di kasur. Hehe"

"Ohh. Tapi gue ngantuk. Joni juga mau gue tidurin karna gagal masuk sangkar tadi," kata Taehyung sambil ngelus Joni.

Sebenernya bisa aja Taehyung ' _nidurin_ ' Joni bener bener nidurin pake cara ke kamar mandi. Tapi tengsin _cuy_ sama sohibnya. Kamar mandi ada di luar. Ntar kalo ditanya ' _Loh kok boboin Joni nya di kamar mandi bukannya udah dapet sangkar baru_ ' mau jawab apa Taehyung hah. Masa dijawab ' _Sangkar barunya takut dimasuki Joni_ '. Gak banget sumpah.

Jungkook yang tatapan matanya ngikutin kemana arah tangan Taehyung jadi merinding. Gimana enggak? _Wong_ gundukan nya gede banget. Jadi bimbang antara pengen bantuin ngelepas Joni atau diem aja pura-pura gak ngerti.

Taehyung yang ngikutin arah pandang Jungkook kemana langsung balik badan yang bikin Joni makin ke gencet. ' _Ahhhn bangsat sial,_ ' batin Taehyung.

"Gue mau tidur. Lo kalo mau pulang, pulang aja. Gue gak larang."

Jungkook gigit bibirnya, mikir mikir iya - enggak - iya - enggak - iya - enggak

"Eum... Kak, punya film bokep ngga?"

* * *

"Jimeeeen"

"Eh Bang Hos, tumben kesini Bang"

"Biasa kan gue tiap awal bulan kesini, segala lupa lo Jim"

"Hehe, gue belom dikirim duit Bang. Mingdep lah. Sama temen sendiri juga masa kudu buru-buru bayar kos nya"

Iya gais, Hoseok ini yang punya kos. Eh bukan Hoseok tapi mama nya Hoseok. Karna mamanya lagi ada acara arisan sosialita jadi beliau nyuruh Hoseok yang nagih uang kos.

"Gue balik kudu bawa duit Jim, kalo nggak.. Lo tau kan mak gue gimana orang nya," Jimin sebagai temen yang care ke temen sepergabutan nya jadi gatega ngeliat nya

"Sabar ye bang punya emak kandung macem emak tiri"

"Anjas mak tiri. Eh ngomong ngomong Taehyung mana? Belom pulang?"

"Udah. Lagi skidipapap sawadikap indehoy asolole sama bocah"

"Maksud lo? Apaan tuh skidipap asolole?"

"Ngeuwe"

" _Bangsat_ "

EHEHEHEHEHEHE  
Jadiin nganu gak ya Tae sama Jungkook 🌚  
Tunggu Next Chap ajaa~

 _See youuuu •Δ•_

 _*ps : di post ulang karena tadi ternyata berantakan belom diedit T_T_


End file.
